50 songfics drabbles of infamous Zutara love!
by RockinWaterBender
Summary: Title says it all:O Requests are appreciated:   REVIEW:
1. Sparks Fly

**Okay so I have decided to the 50 drabbles of Zutara, but including songfics:) Crazy huh? I know:) Tell me what you think pleaseeeeeeee! Okay so they might not go in order so oh well. Enjoy:) This one is Sparks Fly by Taylor Swift.**

_The way you move is like a full on rainstorm  
>And I'm a house of cards<br>You're the kind of reckless  
>That should send me runnin'<br>But I kinda know that I won't get far  
>And you stood there in front of me<br>Just close enough to touch  
>Close enough to hope you couldn't see<br>What I was thinking of_

Zuko looked across the flickering campfire to meet her gazing blues. It was like he was trapped in a wall of water and drowning in it. He quickly shook his head and ate his rabbit while she continued to send him her loving glances. If one of the gang members saw, they would be caught for sure. As hard as he tried to not return her gaze, he gave in. His golden orbs met hers and melted under her hypnotic stare. A small innocent smile snuke across her faceand Zuko couldn't help, but return it.

_Drop everything now  
>Meet me in the pouring rain<br>Kiss me on the sidewalk  
>Take away the pain<br>'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile  
>Get me with those green eyes, baby, as the lights go down<br>Give me something that'll haunt me when you're not around  
>'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile<br>_

A grumble from the sky above had everyone scrambling for their tents, everyone except Katara and Zuko. He didn't care if they saw, when he grabbed her hand and sprinted to the surronding wood. Her laughter sounded behind him as they raced farther into the dim woods until they were far enough from camp. Zuko then spun around and pushed Katara up against a nearby tree to ravange her mouth with his. When he pulled away for air, he grinned with satisfaction

_My mind forgets to remind me  
>You're a bad idea<br>You touch me once and it's really something,  
>You find I'm even better than you imagined I would be.<br>I'm on my guard for the rest of the world  
>But with you I know it's no good<br>And I could wait patiently but I really wish you would..._

"I wanted to do that all day." Zuko replied as his mouth wen to Katara's neck and she whimpered. The feelings stirred in Zuko's stomach, but he pushed them away as his lust took over his body for Katara. "You are trouble, Zuko." Katara sighed as her fingers flipped down the buttons of his red tunic. "I know. I'm bad for you Katara. We both know it." He said as he raised his head to meet her powerful gaze. "I know, but I don't care."

Drop everything now  
>Meet me in the pouring rain<br>Kiss me on the sidewalk  
>Take away the pain<br>'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile  
>Get me with those green eyes, baby, as the lights go down<br>Give me something that'll haunt me when you're not around  
>'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile<p>

Zuko felt the first rain drops dampening his cinder hair and shirt. Katara pushed her lips to his as the sky unleashed it's fury as rain pounded over them and lighting broke across the sky. She ripped the front of his shirt and tore it off leaving his chest bare and unshielded to her element that had now soaked them both to their skins. Zuko didn't mind though, it felt as if her soft hands were running over him everywhere at once. He felt himself groan in protest when she removed her own tunic and leggins to reveal her wraps. "Kiss me, Zuko"

I run my fingers through your hair and watch the lights go wild.  
>Just keep on keeping your eyes on me, it's just wrong enough to make it feel right.<br>Lead me up the staircase  
>Won't you whisper soft and slow?<br>I'm captivated by you, baby, like a firework show.

Katara wrapped her legs around Zuko's waist as her nimble fingers traced his biceps and up his shoulders to entangle in his hair. Light cracked across the sky and Zuko pressed his body against hers, trapping Katara to the tree and on his slick wet body. "Touch me." Katara whispered.

Drop everything now,  
>Meet me in the pouring rain,<br>Kiss me on the sidewalk,  
>Take away the pain<br>'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile.  
>Get me with those green eyes, baby, as the lights go down<br>Give me something that'll haunt me when you're not around  
>'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile<p>

The storm raged on as Zuko and Katara made love with their hearts raging for each other. Later, Zuko woke to Katara's hand tracing his chest absently as the morning sunshine bore down on them. "Zuko?" "Hmmm?" He said half asleep. "I love you." Katara whispered and looked up to see his reaction. Zuko couldn't help, but feel relieved that she felt the same way that he did. "I love you too." He said and her smile made his heart jump. Sparks flashed acrossed his eyes as he lowered his mouth to hers.


	2. Look At Me

**This is 'Look at me' by Carrie Underwood. It is an amazing song and truly fits this drabble. I hope you enjoy it and leave reviews:)**

_I would bet my life, like I bet my heart  
>That you were the one, baby<br>I've never been so sure of anything before  
>You're driving my heart crazy<em>

The aching pain seared at her heart's shattered pieces as she watched Zuko and his men march towards their camp. It had been two months since she had seen him turn his back on the Gaang after he swore his loyalty to Aang, Sokka, Toph, and most importantly, her heart. But as soon as he caught wind of his father making him the heir to the throne again, he lit out real quick. Ever since she found that he had deserted them and ran back to the Fire Nation, probably right back into Mai's arms, Katara couldn't stop the throbbing in her heart. She missed him, she had always admitted it to herself even though she beat herself up about it. She missed his touch, the sweet kisses they secretly shared, his oath to love her no matter what anyone else thought, but that was all before. All before he high tailed it back to his throne, back to Mai. Before she found out he had taken her heart with him.

_I can't hold out, I can't hold back now  
>Like I've done before<em>

"Katara? Is everything okay?" Aaang asked as he turned towards her with worry filling his young, grey, eyes. Katara sent him a faint smile that didn't reach her eyes.  
>"Yeah, just fine. I mean we are about to face thousands of fire nation soilders." She replied and turned her sapphire eyes back on the marching army on the dirt path ahead. Katara couldn't help, but let her eyes wander in search of the man who wrenched her heart out of her chest and stole it away from her aching hollow chest. She spotted him in the midst of the red clad soilders. His hair was in the dreaded topnot instead of shagging down his head just the way Katara liked it. She just wished she could fold into his arms and disappear from this horrible war. The soilders marched on towards them, as Katara felt her heart sink with defeat. There was no way that the four of them would defeat all of those soilders. The only thing they could do was run or wait. And no avatar runs from a fight. <em><em>

_Darling, look at me  
>I've fallen like a fool for you<br>Darling, can't you see  
>I'd do anything you want me to<em>

The soilders were only feet away from where the Gaang stood, ready to fight for their lives. The army stopped uruptly before them and Zuko made his way to the front. His black with red trim armor and his sword at his side, made him look scary to Katara as he cleared his throat before he spoke.  
>"Avatar, I shall offer you a surrender in an act of kindness towards you and your companions. If you shall resist this surrender than I have no choice, but to use tactical force to sustain you and your accomplices." He looked straight at Katara when he said this. When he was sure no one saw, he mouthed only one word to Katara. Run. The thought of him trying to get her to run disgusted her. She wasn't a traiter to run away from her teamates, her friends, her family, like him. Katara sent him a look of betrayl and hate before she turned to look at the young Avatar standing at her side, debating with Sokka and Toph about what they should do. Katara looked up at Zuko just as his eyes were meeting hers. A warmth past through her body that she tried to stop, but it kept tickling her stomach in a funny way. Aang cleared his throat and Zuko snapped his eyes back to Aangs.<br>"We will surrender, Prince Zuko." Aang replied solemly and Katara could hear a shriek from her mouth.  
>"What are you doing?" She asked as Aang stepped forward towards a shocked Zuko.<br>Aang turned towards her to wink and send her a sly smile.  
>"It will be okay, Katara." Then two guards roughly bounded his hands behind his back. Katara looked on painfully as Aang was yanked away, backed towards the sea shores where Fire Nation ships sat waiting. Katara didn't trust that whatever Aang had in mind this time would work. She lurched her blazing creaulen eyes on the golden orbs she once loved so much. <em><em>

_I tell myself I'm in too deep  
>Then I fall a little farther<br>Everytime you look at me_

She could feel her will slipping away as always when she caught his eyes. Her heart beat faster as her breath came in quick spurts. She didn't want him to see how he affected her, how he had shattered her to pieces when he was gone.  
>"How could you do this to us? To Aang? To me?" Katara felt herself ask as she still locked his gaze. Zuko shook his head.<br>"I have to, Katara."  
>"You don't have to do anything. No one is forcing you." Katara sneered and felt the water in her flask swish in her anger. All of a sudden she popped the lid open and a water whip lashed out, knocking the suprised Fire Prince to his feet. Soilders leapt for her instantly and the two benders and warrior darted in different directions, just as planned. <em><em>

_How do you do that, babe?  
>Make me feel like I'm the only girl alive for you<br>I don't know what it is that makes me fall like this  
>First time in your arms, I knew<em>

The green shrubs hid her well from the tramping soilders running after Toph and her brother. Once the thundering of feet and clanking metal passed, Katara crawled through the under brush to the nearby stream. She slid behind a rock and sat to wait and holding her breath while doing so. A rustle beside her sent her two feet in the air as she turned to see Zuko crouched down to her eye level. A moment past with only her eyes on his. It felt as if the world stopped and it was only her and him.

_The way you held me, I knew that this could be  
>What I've been waiting to find<em>

Without any words spoken, Katara fell into his arms and clung to his tunic with her fists full of cloth. She cried for the weeks he had been gone and with Mai. She cried for her breaking heart, knowing that she could not have what she really wanted most in the whole entire world. Zuko pressed his lips to the top of her head and smoothed her damp cheek.__

_Darling, look at me  
>I've fallen like a fool for you<br>Darling, can't you see  
>I'd do anything you want me to<em>

"Katara, I'm sorry about everything. I should have told you, but I was afraid you would hate me. Gods I missed you so much." He said, but Katara didn't speak. She held on tighter as her tears soaked his shirt front. She had done so much for them to be together, but now fate was just going to rip them apart. Maybe even for forever. She dried her tears and looked up to touch her lips softly to his.  
>"I know. I love you Zuko with all my heart. Please don't leave me alone here again."<em><em>

_I tell myself I'm getting in too deep  
>Then I fall a little farther<br>Everytime you look at me_

They spent the night there behind the rock and surronded by brush and shrubs. Katara cuddled against his warm chest, savoring the moment since she knew it wasn't going to last. She was dosing off when Zuko's lips gently met her own. He ran his hands through her mocha waves a couple times before quietly moving out from under Katara. He was leaving her again, and she laid there, feigning sleep.  
>"I love you Katara, I'm sorry." Then his foot falls faded away into the night. She fell into a dark sleep after that until she woke up to sunlight filtering through the green green leaves. The ground around her was cold. He was gone, and so was her heart, forever lost in his soul.<em><em>

_Everytime you look at me_


	3. Survive

**This is my third entry with the song 'Survive' by Gabrielle. I hope you like it:).**

_I dont wanna talk about it  
>it makes me wanna cry<br>everytime I pour out my emotions  
>I feel emptier inside.<br>I dont know how to play it like im not in love with you,  
>but i'll try.<br>even though I do still.._

She didn't want to leave the safety of her tent that had become her sanctuary for the past few days. Since Aang and the Gaang welcomed Zuko back into the group, Katara stayed as far away from everyone as possible. She heard her brother whining about Suki's smoked salmon strips and how they were burnt. Katara felt bad for Suki since she couldn't cook to save her life. A low chuckle made Katara freeze. Her heart beat fast and a sweat broke out on her forehead. She couldn't stop the tears that streaked down her face as she listened to him laugh with her other friends. He still held her fragile heart in his hand.__

_[chorus]  
>miss you,<br>just like the air that I breath,  
>I need you with me<br>Im not gunna lie,  
>I cant imagine my life without you, but I..<br>supose I will survive._

She missed his hand in hers. It hurt just to think about it. The best thing she ever had in her life and the thing that really made her happy was gone. Maybe even forever.__

_Im not gunna play myself  
>everytime my cell rings, checking for your name,<br>I promise that i'll never tell you how I feel  
>when I know that you dont feel the same.<br>did you think that you can hurt me so?  
>I just gotta let you go.<br>everytime I find myself alonee,  
>ohhh I..<em>

"Katara?" His voice rang out through the humid air. Her heart stopped and she shrunk back to the farthest corner of her tent.  
>"What?" She snapped, trying to hold back the pain washing over her.<br>"Ummm, I just wanted to say sorry and I hope we can become friends." Katara's cheek dampened at this. He had no idea how bad he hurt her.__

_[chorus]  
>miss you,<br>just like the air that I breath,  
>I need you with me<br>Im not gunna lie,  
>I cant imagine my life without you, but I..<br>supose I will survive._

She could still see his shadow sitting outside her tent when she went to go take her midnight bath in the river nearby. Instead of avoiding it, Katara dramatically stormed out of her tent, right by a suprised Zuko. She stroded quickly towards the river, flinging her clothes off rashly, in order to get away from him.__

_dont try to explain why your loves changed  
>boy you really broke my heart this time,<br>I wont let it take away my pride,  
>of who I am inside.<br>Boy im torn between everything  
>how could I feel nothing?<br>I would have done anything..  
>if it would mean I could make you love me.<br>your the one I need, but you still belive,  
>we could never be...<em>

"Katara! Slow down!" He commanded her, but Katara undid her wraps then dove into the warm river. She broke the surface and was treading water when he located her. His face softened at the sight of her surrounded by her element.  
>"Katara, could I please talk to you?" He asked.<br>"Go ahead."  
>"Okay... Well I wanted to tell you that I made a mistake and I hurt you. I had no excuse to leave you and play with your heart like that. I just hope we can become friends again."<em><em>

_[chorus]  
>and I miss you<br>more than the air that I breath,  
>I need you with me<br>Im not gunna lie,  
>and I cant imagine myself without you, but I..<br>supose I will surive.._

"Yeah sure." Katara said as the pain coursed through her heart. Zuko nodded and stalked back to camp. Katara swam to shore and huddled in her soft towel on the grass. It killed her to agree to be friends. Her heart was bandaged and bruised inside her almost hollow chest.  
>"If only you knew how much I loved you, Zuko." <p>


	4. Something Bout Love

**So this next one is a happy one;) The song is 'Something bout Love' by David Archuleta. Please listen to the song cuz it is awesome:)**

_Every night it's all the same_

_You're frozen by the phone_

_You wait, something's changed_

_You blame yourself every day_

_You'd do it again_

_Every night_

"Katara, I know the secret between you too. You tried denying what you feel for him for my sake, but I think it's time for me to let you go." The boy in front of the waterbender said while softly stroking her mocha hand. The boy she thought she had loved was telling her to love someone else. Was she dreaming?

_There's something 'bout love_

_That breaks your heart_

_Whoa oh oh oh_

_It sets you free_

"How did you know?" Katara asked curiously as Aang smiled gently.  
>"Well, you guys always are making googly eyes at each other and plus Toph told me." The Avatar grinned wickedly while Katara's cheeks reddened. She would make a note to never tell the blind earthbender anything ever again.<p>

_There's something 'bout love_

_That tears you up_

_Whoa oh oh oh_

_You still believe_

_When the world falls down like the rain_

_It'll bring you to your knees_

_There's something 'bout love that breaks your heart_

_Whoa oh oh oh…_

_But don't give up_

_There's something 'bout love_

Katara was happy that the airbender had understanded her certain...predicament, but in the mean time she felt guilty about sneaking behind his back and hurting him.  
>"Aang, I never ment for it to go this far. I didn't want to hurt you.. I'm so sorry."<br>" It's okay, you're forgiven. It's okay because I kinda have been seeing Toph..." Aang said with his pale skin turning scarlett.  
>"I heard that Twinkletoes!" Toph roared from a nearby rock maybe twenty yards away from where they stood. Katara grinned and folded Aang into a hug before whispering in his ear.<br>"Thank you."

_When you were young_

_Scared of the night_

_Waiting for love to come along_

_And make it right_

_Your day will come, the past is gone_

_So take your time_

_And live and let live_

After the confrontation with Aang was over, Katara set out to make everything clear with Zuko. As she walked through the thick mass of trees towards the river bank, Katara couldn't help, but be transported to her childhood past at thirteen. She was always afraid that all the boys wouldn't like her and bring her father shame for not producing grandchildren since well Sokka wasn't a ladies man himself. She always thought that no special man from the water tribe would ever sweep her off her feet, and she was right. He was not from the Water tribes.

_There's something 'bout love_

_That breaks your heart_

_Whoa oh oh oh_

_It sets you free_

At one time, she thought her prince charming was a earthbender with great hair. The way he made her smile and talk to her about everything made her think. Friends. No, he was not of the Earth cities.

_There's something 'bout love_

_That tears you up_

_Whoa oh oh oh_

_You still believe_

_When the world falls down like the rain_

_It'll bring you to your knees_

_There's something 'bout love that breaks your heart_

_Whoa oh oh oh…_

_But don't give up_

_There's something 'bout love_

Then there was Aang who had given her everything and anything within his grasp. She had given him lessons and life and he had given her friendship and a younger brother.  
>No, her knight was not of the Air temples.<p>

_Don't fight_

_Don't hide_

_Those stars in your eyes (in your eyes)_

_Let em' shine tonight_

_Let em' shine tonight_

Katara approached the river bank with determination as she spotted her target perched on a large boulder, staring at the sunset over the crystal clear water. He indeed had earned his place in her heart where she had been saving it. Just for him, her love. A twig snapped under her whale hid boots and he looked back to meet her gaze, suprised. She couldn't help but smile in his pressence.

_Hang on_

_Hang in_

_For the ride of your life_

_It's gonna be alright_

_Hold on tight_

" I need to tell you something. Something about us." Katara said as she still stood a few feet from his relaxed figure.  
>"Okay, I'm listening." His husky voice waited for Katara to form her words.<br>"Well I don't know how to say this because we aren't well weren't every really together in public since we didn't want Aang to get hurt which he didn't because he had secretly been seeing Toph when we were together..."  
>"Katara, get to the point." He pointed out gently as she blushed at her nervous rambling.<br>"Well, I guess I just wanted to thank you." Katara said.

_There's something 'bout love_

_That breaks your heart_

_Whoa oh oh oh_

He stood up and took a step towards her.  
>"Thank me? For what exactly?" He asked as a small smile played on his tender lips. Katara gulped harshly and looked into his mesmerizing eyes and lost her train of thought.<br>"Katara?"  
>"Oh yeah... Ummm. Oh well I wanted to thank you for what you did to help me get over my mother and everything in the past. Plus the way you make me feel everytime you kiss me or even brush your fingertips on my skin. I know I'm babbling but, I am getting to a point."<br>"Could you get to it?" He said irratiably and walked up to run his hand up her arm. A shiver escaped down Katara's spine in response to his delicate touch.  
>"I love you."<p>

_There's something 'bout love_

_That breaks your heart_

_Whoa oh oh oh_

_It sets you free_

Katara looked up into his golden eyes with the love bursting from her heart as Zuko curled his arms around her small waist and nuzzled her waves that flowed like liquid in his palms.  
>"You have no idea how long I've wanted you to say that, Katara."<br>"Really?" Katara asked as she once again found herself gazing into two golden suns.  
>"Really. And you know what?" The owner of the orbs asked.<br>"What?"  
>"I love you."<p>

_There's something 'bout love_

_That tears you up_

_Whoa oh oh oh_

_You still believe_

_When the world falls down like the rain_

_It'll bring you to your knees (to your knees)_

_There's something 'bout love that breaks your heart_

_Whoa oh oh oh…_

_But don't give up_

_There's something 'bout love_

Katara couldn't help but crush his lips to hers with so much heat and passion that she almost fainted in his arms. There they stood, locked in an embrace as the sunset kissed the crystal water.


	5. Before The Storm

_I know this isn't what I wanted_

_I never thought it'd come this far_

_Just thinkin' back to where we started_

_And how we lost all that we are._

Katara pulled a comb through her tangle of mocha waves as she watched Appa munch on some hay grass, Aang had found for him. The twisted knot in her stomach was still clenched up with much tension from the night before. From the fight she had started. Katara couldn't help, but regret bringing up Zuko's father, but he was tugging her in that direction in the first place.  
>She couldn't help, but think about how it was before the fall of Ozai and the Fire Nation's throne being turned over to Zuko at age seventeen. When they cared about nothing in the world except themselves and their love of family and friends. When they could kid around even when a evil man was plotting each one of their deaths. Out running danger and bounty hunters, fighting side by side. She was treated like a being instead of a Water Tribe peasant with no mother. The time when she barely cried and almost smiled at everyone of Sokka's wise jokes.<br>Now all she felt was abandoned, unloved, and useless. He treated her like a fragile girl instead of the fierce bender she had been known to be. He kept her in the dark and oblivious to all the danger around them in the Fire Nation. He thought she would be safe without knowing the killers out to get her every night. He tried to hire under cover guards to follow her every move when he wasn't around, but she just caught them sneaking and sent them away. This lead to their fight.

_We were young and times were easy_

_But I could see it's not the same_

_I'm standing here but you don't see me_

_I'd give it all for that to change_

_And I don't want to lose her_

_Don't wanna let her go\_

He drug a hand through his cinder hair as it fell into his eyes. He had spent another night alone out of dozens without Katara at his side. All because he had been so stubborn. So stupid and single minded that he didn't notice Katara feeling trapped and unable to breath in her own space. He was smothering her. All because he was selfish, afraid of loosing her for good.  
>He missed how they used to talk about nonsense late at night and cuddle by the ponds. The kisses he would give her in public or the small notes she would write and tape to his desk in his offices. How he missed her light hearted laugh that he barely heard anymore. It was all his fault. If he was within twenty feet of her, she would jump into his arms instantly, but now she would walk past him, oblivious to his pressence. The light had gone from her creulean eyes that once held her admiration for him. Did she still love him?<br>He would give up anything, even his crown for Katara to be back to normal and he could have the love of his life back. He didn't want to loose her and he definetly didn't want her to not love him anymore, like she probably already did. He felt her slipping more and more through his fingers every single day.

_I'm standing out in the rain_

_I need to know if it's over_

_Cause I will leave you alone_

Katara pulled herself up from Appa's air saddle to stretch and set off at a slow pase. Her mind was filled with Zuko and that was the last thing she wanted to think about. She loved him, gods she did, but he made her seem like the bad guy all the time. The arguement they had the night before, replayed over and over in her mind.  
>"You treat me like a damn child! I am sixteen years old and don't need to be looked after, Zuko!" Katara had screamed while she threw her hands up in the air. She had been peering out over the Fire Nation from their high balcony off their bedroom suite. She had needed some air since she had caught another one of Zuko's secret body guards behind a plant by their door. He had barged into their room with the fury of a lizard. He had begun to shout and yell at her about watching who she trusted and traitors were among them. He also let slip that people in his country, in the city nestled bellow the palace, and in the palace, thought she was the traitor and would lead to the down fall of the nation.<br>"I'm just trying to watch out for you Katara! You could get hurt and that would be on my shoulders, on my consicence!" He had screamed at one point.  
>"Well I can take care of myself! Whatever happens, happens for a reason. Like your father. King Ozai's death is on your shoulders and you seem pretty damn pleased with yourself these past couple days." Katara said to him in a dark tone. He had looked as if he was slapped across the face.<br>"Don't speak of my father agian, you understand me?" He had asked her with his fingers biting into the skin of her arms. He had left bruises on her mocha skin, Katara thought as she was brought back to the present. She began fingering the purple and blue patches where his fingers had gripped her skin.

_Flooded with all this pain _

_Knowing that I'll never hold her _

Zuko pounded his fist against the mahogany of his desk. Katara had filled his mind all day and he couldn't focus on buisness. He sat back in his chair and glanced up at the high ceiling. If only he hadn't grabbed her and told her not to talk about his father. If only he would have ran after her when she slammed the door and ran with tears streaking down her face. She hadn't said a word to him after he had spoken about his father, but she didn't have to. She regretted her decison. She chose him over Aang who she thought could offer her a better life.  
>He could give her anything in the world. It was in reach and all she had to do was ask and she had it. But that was before. Before he had realized that all she wanted in the entire world wasn't jewels or expensive silks. It wasn't exotic pets or to see a play. It was his time and attention spent on her and only her. His love and giving of his heart to her. He had discovered it when it was too late. Because while she was running down the hall, trying to hide her wretching sobs, Zuko had sat and thought over and over about what she wanted and until now did he realize what truely ment the world to Katara. Him.<p>

_Like I did before the storm _

_Before the storm_

Katara felt a tear trickle down her face, as she thought about what to do. To wait it out and risk loosing everything she had, everything she ever held close to her heart or to run after Zuko and fix everything. A drop of water broke loose from the clouded sky above as Katara made her decison.

_With every strike of lightning_

_Comes a memory that lasts_

Lightning flashed across the sky as Zuko stared out the windows. Was he going to wait here until she left for good? He shook his head violently and thought of another option. An option he had thought about over and over in his head. It was drastic, but it was all he had to keep Katara with him forever.

_And not a word is left unspoken_

_As the thunder starts to crash_

_Maybe I should give up._

Her feet pounded the now wet stones, as Katara sprinted through the endless Fire Nation gardens to the palace that loomed against the grey sky. She had to find him, to apologize, to ask his forgiveness. To say that she loved him before it was all really over. She still had a chance at her destiny.

_I'm standing out in the rain_

_I need to know if it's over_

_Cause I will leave you alone_

His feet slide across the marble floors, as Zuko sprinted towards the Fire Nation gardens. He knew she would be there, floating around the flowers like a ghost when she was upset. Maybe near the Turtle duck pond where they shared many nights together. He rounded a corner and knocked a servant to the ground. He stuttered a quick apology before leaping down the steps and out into the maze of hedges. Again he raced against time, but this time it wasn't to save a life, it was to make anew one.

_Flooded with all this pain _

_Knowing that I'll never hold her _

_Like I did before the storm_

The rain blurred her vision, as maze after maze of hedges blocked Katara's path. If only they would just go straight. Lead her straight to Zuko. But still she raced as her heart beat loudly and her breath came fast. She had to find him.

_Trying to keep the lights from going out _

_And the clouds from ripping out my broken heart_

_We always say, _

_A heart is not a whole _

_Without the one who gets you through the storm_

Once in the huge garden, Zuko raced through the rows of hedges in search of a blue blur or a single cry or whimper. Nothing sounded but the distant thunder and the flashes of lightning streaking across the sky. Rain spattered angryily at his clothes and the wind ripped at his hair. But still he ran on.

_Standin' out in the rain_

_Knowing that it's really over_

_Please don't leave me alone._

_I'm flooded with all this pain, _

_Knowing that I'll never hold you _

_Like I did before the storm_

Zuko had approached the pond to see a blue figure standing at it's edge.  
>"Katara." He breathed and she whirled. Her eyes were red from crying and he could see the paths her tears had made down her cheeks. She ran and jumped into his arms and pulled her mouth to his. He pulled away and smiled.<br>"I'm sorry Katara. I love you and I'm sorry I was smothering you." Zuko stuttered as Katara stroked his cheek lovingly.  
>"I'm sorry too. I should'nt have jumped and mentioned your father. I love you." Katara said and clutched at her necklace around her neck. The necklace he had given her the week before. She had promised to give him an answer soon, and she had it.<br>"Yes." She said over the chaos of the storm.  
>"What?"<br>"Yes, I will marry you Zuko." Katara said and Zuko broke out into a grin. He wound his hands around her waist and kissed her with all the love and lust burning in his heart. The heart that belonged to him. Lightining flashed, thunder rolled, wind whipped, rain pounded, but still they both stood as solid as stone together. Because they had survived the storm.

_Like I did before, _

_The storm_


	6. I Love You This Big

**This next one is 'I love you this big' by Scotty McCreery. I know some of you are probably like eww country why? Well I just happen to like this song so boo you if you don't.  
><strong> 

_I know I'm still young_

_But I know how I feel_

_I might not have too much experience_

_But I know when love is real._

Zuko yanked at the strings that cinched his tunic closed as he heard her faint humming down the hallway. He couldn't help, but smile at his wife's beautiful voice that flowed through the air like her water. He stepped out of their bathroom that was adjoined to their imperial sleeping chamber and walked to the door. As he walked down the hall to the throne room for a council meeting, Zuko's thoughts drifted to Katara.  
>She was his first real love. Mai was just a royal engagement just to make the Fire Nation happy. Katara was his one true love. The one he had been waiting for, for nineteen years.<p>

_By the way my heart starts pounding_

_When I look into your eyes_

_I might look a little silly_

_Standing with my arms stretched open wide._

Zuko rounded a corner, still lost in though, when he collided into a soft figure all too familiar. Her soft hair tickled his nose as she squeezed him in a tight hug before pulling away to see his face.  
>"Katara. I should have known." Zuko chuckled and answered her smile with a quick kiss. He met her powerful gaze as he lost himself in her glittering waterbender eyes. They were like deep whirlpools that always sucked his worries and stresses away so it was just her. Only her. Zuko felt his heart quicken under her touch as she placed her hand right over his chest where his heart sped quickly.<p>

_I love you this big_

_Eyes have never seen... this big_

_No-one's ever dreamed... this big_

_And I'll spend the rest of my life_

_Explaining what words cannot describe but I'll try_

_I love you this big_

"I haven't told you that I loved you this morning, Zuko." Katara grinned and pressed closer. Zuko grinned and bore his golden orbs down on her gleaming face. He framed her face in his hands.  
>"I love you, Zuko"<p>

_I'll love you to the moon and back_

_I'll love you all the time_

_Deeper than the ocean_

_And higher than the pines._

Those words echoed over and over in Zuko's mind as he began to flash back on all the memories him and Katara shared. Their first full moon at the riverbank and the countless walks they had taken through the thick forest and canyons on their way to the Earth City. The trip to the beach on Ember Island and when they ran through the forest, hunting down stray Fire Nation soilders. Countless memories that had all made a special warm place in his heart that now belonged to her.

_Cause girl you do something to me_

_Deep down in my heart_

_I know I look a little crazy_

_Standing with my arms stretched all apart._

Zuko remembered when he first kissed Katara and how he became so confused by the feelings and emotions. All the love he had felt and had no idea how to show it to Katara. He had sought out Sokka and Toph, but they told him to just spill it to Katara, but he tried a different approach.

_I love you this big_

_Eyes have never seen... this big_

_No-one's ever dreamed... this big_

_And I'll spend the rest of my life_

_Explaining what words cannot describe but I'll try_

_I love you this big_

He had a picnic set out for her and tons of fire lilies and peonies all around, until he found out Katara was allergic to peonies and she ran off into the river to clear away her hives on her face. He had felt so guilty and embarrassed when she stepped out of the water and just laughed hysterically at him.

_So much bigger than I ever dreamed my heart ever would_

_I love you this big_

_And I'd write your name in stars across the sky_

_If I could I would_

He laughed with her too and pulled her close to him and his heart before whispering into her hair that he loved her. She heard it and gasped in suprise when he kissed her long and lovingly. He remembered her soft fingers caressing his scarred cheek and said that she loved him too.

_I love you this big_

_Oh eyes have never seen... this big_

_No-one's ever dreamed... this big_

_And I'll spend the rest of my life_

_Explaining what words cannot describe but I'll try_

_I love you this big_

He felt that high flying feeling everytime she looked into his eyes and repeated those words to him. With her soft as a rose petal lips and her angelic voice that matched her innocent face framed by those tangled waves he had always loved to drag his hands through. He swore he could never love her anymore than he did that day when she said that she indeed loved him too, but he found himself loving her more and more every single day.

_I love you this big_

_Oh eyes have never seen... this big_

_No-one's ever dreamed... this big_

_And I'll spend the rest of my life_

_Explaining what words cannot describe but I'll try_

_I love you this big_

Zuko looked down at Katara and lightly stroked at her temple.  
>"I love you, Katara"<p> 


	7. Ever The Same

**So this is a request song from ScarletWaterBender. Its called 'Ever The Same' by Rob Thomas and I think you all will like it cause I really did:)**

_We were drawn from the weeds  
>We were brave like soldiers<br>Falling down under the pale moonlight  
>You were holding to me<br>Like someone broken  
>And I couldn't tell you, but I'm telling you now<br>_

Zuko felt his heart stutter as the Fire Nation soilder gave him the painful news. All around him, servants were solemn and their cheeks were wet with tears. Zuko felt his own eyes well up with unshed tears ready to fall.  
>"Everyone is dismissed." He said and shuffled off up the steps into the palace, dragging his feet the whole way. The tears tracked down his scarred cheek as he approached the imperial suite and he heard the laughter of Katara just on the other side of the oak door. He took a deep breath and turned the knob.<em><br>_

_Just let me hold you while you're falling apart  
>Just let me hold you and we'll both fall down<br>_

Zuko felt the room get an eerie silence as the four people looked up at the Fire Lord in awe and the wetness that he now had worn on his cheeks. The met his swollen, red, eyes and just knew what had happened.

_Fall on me  
>Tell me everything you want me to be<br>Forever with you, forever in me  
>Ever the same<br>_

Sokka cradled Suki to his chest as he and her both shared whimpers and quiet tears. Toph flew out of the room and down the hall into the garden, where thunderous cracks and rips sounded faintly over her curses and child like sobs. Atlast Katara met his gaze with questionable blues that almost broke his heart.

_We would stand in the wind  
>We were free like water<br>Flowing down  
>Under the warmth of the sun<br>Now it's cold and we're scared  
>And we've both been shaken<br>Hey, look at us man...  
>This doesn't need to be the end!<br>_

"Zuko?" She asked and got up to wrap her arms around him. Zuko stroked her cheek and nearly choked on the words he told her. Katara stood motionless for a few seconds to let the fateful news sink in. Then her whole body began to wrack with unrelentless crys and wails as she sank to the floor. Zuko caught her and murmured in her ear as his love cried out her heart.

_Just let me hold you while you're falling apart  
>Just let me hold you and we'll both fall down<br>_

He could feel her hot tears on his shirt, soaking through to his skin, to his heart. He felt the grief tighten in his chest into a small ball and he fought to keep it enclosed. He needed to be sane for Katara's sake.

_Fall on me tell me everything you want me to be  
>Forever with you<br>Forever in me  
>Ever the same<br>Call on me  
>And I'll be there for you and you'll be there for me<br>Forever it's you  
>Forever in me<br>Ever the same  
><em> 

Katara became delirious and ranted about things that didn't matter. Zuko rocked her in his arms while the hot tears held up inside him, unleashed themselves into Katara's hair. Whimpers and little cries were all that was said in the room as each one of them grieved for the person who had stood by them no matter what.

_You may need me there  
>To carry all your weight<br>But you're no burden I assure  
>You tide me over<br>With a warmth I'll not forget  
>But I can only<br>give you love  
><em> 

After Sokka and Suki took their leave to their chambers, Zuko hefted Katara into his arms and walked over to lay her gently onto their bed. He went to walk away when she clung to his tunic, almost ripping the strong material in her tight little fist.  
>"Zuko, please stay with me. I need you." Katara's voice whispered. He could barely hear her hoarse voice because of all her crying, but he obeyed. He laid down beside her and held her close as she curled warmly into him. Gods, he loved her so and couldn't stand to see her in pain like that.<p>

_Fall on me tell me everything you want me to be  
>Forever with you<br>Forever in me  
>Ever the same<br>Call on me  
>I'll be there for you and you'll be there for me<br>Forever it's you  
>Forever in me<br>Ever the same  
><em> 

Zuko stroked her head as Katara's breath became even and less huffed. Zuko looked up at the silk red canopy and felt the ball in his chest begin to loosen and take its toll on him. He did not cry or curse like the others, he remembered. Remembered all the times he smiled and laughed. He remembered all the good times he had with the Avatar, his friend.

_Forever with you  
>Forever in me<br>Ever the same  
><em> 

Zuko sat up in his bed in a sweat, afraid that it was all real, but in reality, it was just a dream. Zuko looked over at his sleeping Fire Lady and couldn't help, but feel the warmth flood his chest as she slept fitfully beside him. His love, forever.

_Ever the same_


	8. Can't Let You Go

**'Can't let you go' by Jesse McCartney:) Comment since this will be only my second fight scene:) Anyway, this one is alittle bit more fluffy and alittle bit of lemon. It's my first time so don't judge. :) ENJOY:)**

_Yeah..._

_My heart was jumpin' for her_

_My head was spinnin' in circles_

_My tongue was tied_

_I tried but couldn't find the words_

Katara crouched quietly behind a spruce, trying to slow her breathing. The forest around her seemed to be holding its breath, waiting for what would happen next. A flash of heat rushed past her left side and she rolled across the pine needles and rotting leaves to land on her feet and dodge yet another ball of fire and fury coming from the banished Prince. She lashed out her water to hear a snarl, a curse, then a thud as Zuko hit the ground and Katara dashed off into the river.  
>Zuko looked up and saw a blur of blue as she retreated to the sancutary of the river. He couldn't help his heart that thudded against his ribcage, longing for the high spirited waterbender that was suppose to be his enemy.<p>

_She had them eyes of fire_

_The ones you can't put out_

_She saw a sucker for lovin'_

_And turned my world around_

Zuko stood at the rivers edge, scanning the smooth almost marble surface. Not a ripple or a slight splash gave away her position which mind boggled him. She had to come up for air sometime. His gold eyes trained on a dark spot in the light water and he aimed, but he was too late. Water surronded him and it seemed that it erupted from the earth as she swirled it rhythmically around his stiff figure. He looked up to see her aiming an ice dagger straight at his heart. Zuko dodged it quickly, but did not break her cruelean gaze that always took his mind captive.  
>Katara aimed her dagger slightly off so it would have hit the dirt at his feet even if he wouldn't have dodged it. She held his golden orbs as he fired upon her, wave after wave of intense heat. He really wanted to kill her, but she couldn't find the will to do it to him, since she fell in love with him.<p>

_Oh I just can't let you go_

_My mind is not my own_

_And I can't eat can't sleep_

_I'm in too deep_

_Oh oh whoa oh oh I just can't let you go_

_Whoa I just can't let you go_

No matter how hard he tried he could never get the little water peasent out of his head Zuko thought, as he used his fire blast. He didn't want to melt her perfect skin or break any of her glorious bones, but he had to fight her. To make his father and the Fire Nation proud. He would give anything to just drop his fists and gather her lithe figure into his arms and croon to her. Anything.  
>Katara launched herself through the air and felt a blaze of red singe the tips of her tunic. She quickly landed onto the river bank, nearly five feet away from her enemy and the man she swore she'd love until her heart stopped beating.<p>

_One look in my condition_

_I see you in my dreams_

_And every night I fight_

_To keep my sanity_

She drove him insane when he tried to sleep, to dream about something other than her. Zuko was always left guilty when he woke up from an exotic dream filled with her taste, touch, and smell and to look over at Mai, his bethrothed. He indeed loved Mai to an extent, but he never felt for her, what he felt for Katara.  
>Zuko always filled her mind no matter how hard she tried to block him out. Katara didn't want to love him, but destiny decided on another path than the one she now faked with the Avatar. If only she could have Zuko forever and never think about anything else. If only.<p>

_She's like a roller coaster_

_And I'm afraid of heights_

_But still there's nothing to stop me_

_From getting off this ride_

Katara sent a wave of water that washed Zuko to the ground and froze him to the ground where he lay. She cautiously approached him and crouched down to his eye level with a small smile of love on her face. His cinder hair swung in front of his eyes as he tried to peer up at her. Katara gently brushed it aside and met the powerful gaze head on.  
>Zuko felt his heart stutter as she touched him. Gods, he wanted her to do it again. He looked upon her as she pushed a strand of chocolate out of her beautiful face. If only he could hold her face, so fragile, in his hands. Zuko knew he shouldn't have been thinking about her, but it was too hard to resist.<p>

_Oh I just can't let you go_

_My mind is not my own_

_And I can't eat can't sleep_

_I'm in too deep_

_Oh oh whoa oh oh I just can't let you go_

_Whoa I just can't let you go_

"Zuko, stay away from the avatar, or I will have to kill you" Her angelic voice sounded like music to Zuko's ears as he felt the ice covering his body, begin to crack and melt because of his rising body heat. He swiftly broke free and lunged at Katara before she could act. He pinned her arms up by her head and straddled her legs and ignored her curses.  
>Katara barely struggled as Zuko trapped her under his warm body. She loved the feel of his skin on hers and the warmth radiating from his body. Before she could stop herself, Katara leaned up and captured his lips with her own and the heat pulsed through her own body as he met her hunger with his own.<p>

_So many times I've tried_

_To get her out of my life_

_But she knows I'm addicted_

_To the taste of her lips_

Zuko had no idea what had came over him, but he was kissing her and it felt so good. Her lips were cool and soft under his unyielding ones. The sparks blew up his mind and soul, leaving no room for anything,but her. His fingers bit into the ground on either sides of her head as he tried to gain self control, but failed miserably.  
>Katara felt the rush and was sent sky high as he crushed his body and lips down onto hers. She nearly melted when his leg brushed against her right hip. She felt his tongue skim her trembling bottom lip, asking for entrance. This was the only moment she remembered when she hesitated. Once she let him in, there was no stopping and no more blocking him out. She would be his and only his. With a throaty sigh, Katara bid him entrance into her body, mind, soul, and most importantly her heart.<p>

_My strength is drifting away_

_My body's aching with pain_

_I can't hold on_

_I can't hold on any longer_

Zuko felt his will slipping as he growled at his deteriating strength that he was using to fight his physical addiction to the girl below him. She let him enter with a sweep of his mouth and a siering look of his eyes. He felt her become willing under him, moving with his body and make him want her all the more. Zuko grounded his knees into the soft earth and fingers fisted the clods of soil. He just couldn't stop.

_Oh I just can't let you go_

_My mind is not my own_

_And I can't eat can't sleep_

_I'm in too deep_

_Oh oh whoa oh oh I just can't let you go_

Oh how Katara wanted to go on, but something in the back of her mind told her to stop and leave it be. Ignore her heart and body from telling her what to do. The little voice in the back of her brain nagged and nagged at her until she began to doubt what she was doing was right. Katara felt Zuko's body pressing tighter against her and his hands fumbled with her robes and she wanted it, but the voice..  
>Zuko was another person, a vicious animal in need of lust and release from the prey. She felt so cool and soft against him and he wanted more, but he kept telling himself to stop. His need was controling him now no matter how bad he wanted to stop and take a breath.<p>

_Oh I just can't let you go_

_My mind is not my own_

_And I can't eat can't sleep_

_I'm in too deep_

_Oh oh whoa oh oh I just can't let you go_

_Whoa I just can't let you go_

Katara fisted her hands into the fabric of his robes and gave him one last hard, mind blowing kiss before she acted. The kiss blurred her vision and dulled her senses, but she still could bend. She felt the flowing water at her fingertips under Zuko's chest and then with one last look at his lust filled eyes, she shoved.  
>Zuko felt her kiss and his need soared to higher skies as he began to kiss her back with the intensity when suddenly he was gone. No longer lay a beautiful waterbender underneath him, but he lay on his back on the river bank several feet from where him and Katara were before. He was soaked to the skin and ached all over. Zuko shook his head shamefully and tried to make himself feel any type of regret, but he couldn't. He was so close to having her, claiming her, loving her. Close wasn't good enough.<p> 


	9. Just A Kiss

**'Just A Kiss' By Lady Antebellium. I hope you like it:) Rquest songs cuz im running low!**

_Lyin' here with you so close to me  
>It's hard to fight these feelings when it feels so hard to breathe<br>Caught up in this moment  
>Caught up in your smile<br>_

Katara tried to steady her breathing as her hair blew across her face in soft tendrils. She could feel Zuko fidgeting beside her on the blanket only inches away. It was their first 'date' together and they had a picnic and stayed out later took look up at the stars together. Neither of them spoke as they both looked up at the diamond sky. Zuko cleared his throat.  
>"This is nice. Being here with you." He said and looked over at her and she smiled.<br>"Yeah it is." Then the awkward silence continued. Zuko sat up and looked down at Katara sheepishly.  
>"I'm sorry, it's just that I'm nervoous. It's been awhile since I've been on a... date..." Zuko muttered and Katara sat up with him thoughfully and rested her hand on top of his.<br>"It's okay, Zuko. You don't have to be nervous. Not with me" She found herself whispering.

_I've never opened up to anyone  
>So hard to hold back when I'm holding you in my arms<br>We don't need to rush this  
>Let's just take it slow<br>_

Zuko looked up to meet her gaze as the wind like soft hands, carressed the soft chocolate strands across her face. He took his other hand and brushed them aside so he could see her clear blue eyes sparkle in the moonlight. Silver streamed down all around them as the fireflies lit the clearing where they had decided to lay their blanket. He couldn't help his heart that raced against his ribcage when she placed her soft palm ontop of his pale hand. Her voice was like his drug that he needed daily.  
>"Are you still nervous?" She asked looking up through her lashes. Zuko almost forgot to speak.<br>"No. Not with you." He said as his head inched closer.

_Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight  
>Just a touch of the fire burning so bright<br>And I don't want to mess this thing up  
>I don't want to push too far<br>Just a shot in the dark that you just might  
>Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life<br>So baby I'm alright, with just a kiss goodnight  
><em> 

Katara heard her breath catch as she saw that he was moving closer. She wanted him to take her in his arms and kiss her soft and slow. Katara inched closer as their lips were only breaths apart when a twig snapped in the surronding woods.  
>"Alright, times up. Curfew." Katara could hear her brother yell and she let out a frustrated sigh as Zuko pulled away abruptly.<br>"I guess we should go." Zuko said as he rubbed his head with his hand nervously.  
>"Yeah." Then Katara picked up the basket and Zuko folded the blanket. Their hands brushed eachother as they walked side by side, back to camp.<p>

_I know that if we give this a little time  
>It'll only bring us closer to the love we wanna find<br>It's never felt so real, no it's never felt so right  
><em> 

Zuko felt her soft hand brush his as he walked beside her down the path to their camp where the rest of the group sat. Everyone stared at them as they approached, but said nothing. Even Toph was silent even though a huge smile stretched across her face.  
>"Well I'm going to bed." Suki said with much enthusiasm and kicked Sokka in the shin sneakily while she got up.<br>"Ow! I mean me too! Night guys." He said before dashing off after Suki. Aang sighed and walked back to his tent on the other side of Appa who was now snoring loudly and Toph stroded to her pile of rocks. Choruses of 'nights' went all around until it was just him and Katara standing by the dying fire.

_Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight  
>Just a touch of the fire burning so bright<br>And I don't want to mess this thing up  
>I don't want to push too far<br>Just a shot in the dark that you just might  
>Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life<br>So baby I'm alright, with just a kiss goodnight  
><em> 

"I guess I should head to bed too." Katara murmered and looked up at Zuko who caught her gaze. He smiled and took the basket from her and went to put it up on Appa's saddle while she shook out the blanket full of grass. As she folded it with shaking fingers, Zuko caught them with his own.  
>"Why are you nervous?" He asked with the same intensity that his eyes were feeding her own.<br>"I-I'm not."  
>"You don't have to be nervous around me, Katara. Never." He whispered as the blanket slipped down between them to the ground below.<p>

_No I don't want to say goodnight  
>I know it's time to leave, but you'll be in my dreams<br>Tonight  
>Tonight<br>Tonight  
><em> 

As his lips met hers, heat exploded inside of his chest and spread throughout his body all the way down to his toes. The warmth grew hotter as it licked at his heart, urging him to deepen the kiss. Zuko reached his hands up to frame her delicate skinned face and pressed his lips harder against hers. It wasn't what he expected, it was better. Her lips were soft and tasted of a fresh spring day. He could have wallowed in her taste forever and he would have been happy. He felt her arms run up his arms and link around his neck as he deepened the kiss. He could feel her response as she kissed him back with a feather like touch. He thought he had died and gone to heaven. Then all too soon, it ended.  
>He opened his eyes and peered down into the stormy ocean that filled Katara's. She smiled faintly and steadied herself against him.<br>"Goodnight." He whispered faintly against her lips as he kissed her gently once more.  
>"Goodnight." Katara replied dazed and watched him strode over to where his tent was.<p>

_Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight  
>Just a touch of the fire burning so bright<br>And I don't want to mess this thing up  
>I don't want to push too far<br>Just a shot in the dark that you just might  
>Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life<br>So baby I'm alright, oh, let's do this right, with just a kiss goodnight  
>With a kiss goodnight<br>Kiss goodnight_

Katara went inside her tent to just sit back and smile. Zuko had kissed her and it was good. No, it was glorious. She loved the feeling that bursted through her just as their lips met. The heat and steam that arose in her body that nearly fried her brain. She rolled over and pulled the blanket up under her chin and still smiled. With just a kiss goodnight, Zuko had just made her fall even faster and harder for him.


End file.
